fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Kids in the Hall
Kids in the Hall is episode 8b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. 'Characters Present:' *Fanboy *Chum Chum *Kyle *Mr. Mufflin *Professor Flan *Scrivener Elf (cameo) *Necronomicon *Classmates Cast David Hornsby as Fanboy Nika Futterman as Chum Chum Jamie Kennedy as Kyle Jim Cummings as Professor Flan Jeff Bennett as Mr. Mufflin, Necronomicon, Scrivener Elf Plot Kyle slumps at his desk one Friday morning, writing a 300-word essay in order to get back to Milkweed Acadamy. At the same time, Mr. Mufflin announces it's time to pick the Hall Moniters, and Fanboy and Chum Chum are the winners. They vow to serve and protect all hallways! Later, they march to the hallway wearing sashes and hats, representing the Hall Moniters. They suddenly catch everyone running amok, and tell them to stop. They then tell the boys to stand on the right and girls go to the left, and they must get rid of a skateboard. Kyle however, hears all of this and slams the door shut, only to get a call from Professor Flan, via crystal ball. He tells Kyle that he'll be at the school later, and does not like to wait for the essay. Kyle finishes it, but he gets stopped by the kids square-dancing, and Yo suddenly gets him dancing with her. This, of course, came from Fanboy and Chum Chum, performing a square-dance band! Fanboy claps and bangs a frying pan and Chum Chum blows a jug, while Sprinkles, the class bear, plays the tub bass. Kyle, however, stops the square-dancing and tries to leave, only to see a goat chew up his essay and everyone runs over him, back to class. Later, he writes another essay, but gets stopped by the Hall Moniters again, to be caught speeding. They were then about to arrest Necronomicon when Kyle distracts them with his crystal ball, telling them to lean towards it to find something new to go. But they lean in too close and get sucked into it, to a demension of oblivion. Kyle was about to head for the door when he suddenly encounters a portal, in which Fanboy and Chum Chum jump out. Kyle hopes they closed it, but they leave the doggy door open and a hydra swallows his essay. Fanboy however, uses Kyle's wand to tame the hydra, and it leaves. Kyle realizes he has no time left to write another essay, so he instead gives Professor Flan a rebus of him and his love for Milkweed. Professor Flan rejects at first, but then, he accepts it because he draws to write very well. He gives Kyle an application to sign with his wand, but Kyle forgot he lost the wand to the hydra, which Fanboy and Chum Chum bring back with them. they tell Kyle that only a treat could tame it. The hydra then spies Professor Flan, and swallows him. Annoyed, Professor Flan denies the re-admission. Fanboy and Chum Chum, however, cheer Kyle by making him a Hall Monitor, too. Then, Chum Chum gives Kyle spoons to play in the square-dance band, and the band starts up again while everyone dances. Kyle says he does have the teeth for it, and he joins in the square-dance band on his spoons. The boys play happily while everyone dances, and the episode is over. Trivia/Goofs The title is a spoof on the song "Kids in America" by No Secrets. Second episode to focus on all three main characters, although Fanboy and Chum Chum are the B-plot and Kyle is in the A-plot. First was "Excuse Me". Fourth episode where Kyle laughs mainically. The first three were in "Wizboy", "Lord of the Rings" and "Crib Notes", First episode to feature two different plots. Tenth episode to take place entirely at the school. The first nine were "Wizboy", "The Janitor's Apprentice", Little Glop of Horrors", "Separation Anxiety", "The Book Report of the Dead", "Saving Private Chum Chum", "Norse Code", "Schoolhouse Lock" and "The Sword in the Throne". Fanboy is clapping rather than playing the frying pan when the square-dance band was first shown. At the end, when they show up again, he is playing the frying pan. Fanboy and Chum Chum make make a lot of wardrobe changes in the episode. They are first seen in their regular wear, then Hall Monitor uniforms, then hobo outfits, then police wear, then their regular wear and finally, their hobo outfits. Scrivener Elf is shown to work for Professor Flan as well as Kyle. Third time Fanboy has a beard. First two were "Wizboy" and "Schoolhouse Lock". Second time Chum Chum has a beard. First was "Schoolhouse Lock". Fanboy and Chum Chum wear blue and black hats and sunglasses on the title card, but in the episode, they wear white and red hats and sashes. If you look closley at the title card, you'll see the Milkweed Acadamy symbol on Kyle's paper. Category:Episodes